Seasons
Seasons Seasons on Varilith exist in much the same as other worlds, with some notable effects. Each "Month" is named after a celestial body in the Honn system. Each month consists of fifty days. Each month also coincides with the brightest planet in the sky. Honn Spring Honn marks the begining of the new year. During this month the inhabitants of Varilith suffer from a close pass from Honn. The temperatures raise by 10 degrees accross the globe. The customary twilight sky is replaced by the everlasting daylight for 23 hours a day, with only one hour of twilight, and no time of darkness. Magic seems to be amplified during this month for those who practice it, as it is believed much of the magical arts draw energy directly from Honn to fuel them. Certain animals and creatures emerge for this month along to soak in the rays of the sun. Honn is also tyically the begining of the farming season in most places. Valas Summer Valas marks the first month of summer. It has an increased temperature of 5 degrees, however the usual twilight day night cycle is reinstated. Many cultures use this season to craft and make use of the calm and warm weather to do their building and trading. This is mid farming season for much of the world, with crops starting to piece the surface and grow. Valu Summer Plants flourish during this Valu, and seem to grow at an unworldly rate. so much so that many roads and paths become over grown and must be recut. The month maintains the raised temperature of summer but begins to dissipate by the months end. The last two weeks of Valu are harvest season, when many farmers harvest their crops. Varilith Fall Varilith marks the fall season. Varilith moves into position in the solar system to experience 48 days of complete eclipse and darkness as one celestial body after another blocks the rays of Honn. For many cultures this time peroid is when young people are encouraged to head out into the darkness and prove themselves during right of passage rituals. It also marks a staunch increase in crime and depression among larger populations. Vego Winter Vego marks the begining of winter. The temperature drops 10 degrees and many storms and bad weather systems begin brewing in the oceans and coast lines. For many cultures this marks the holiday and worship time of the year. Ocean going trade grinds to a stand still during this season, as only the most couragous would challenge the waves during this time of storms. Verita Winter Verita marks the tail end of winter, and while the weather is still dismal and raining, the storms are less intense. However Veritas marks the time when seismic activity is at its height. Great quakes shake every continent, and those who live underground cower in fear during this time. This is the time most at risk of volcanos erupting. Vir Vir makes the end of seasons, temperatures even out and the weather calms. However people still cower in fear, for this entire month is considered the month of the dead and chaos. Many peoples believe this month to be cursed, and cities bar their gates and restrict travel during this month. Many unsavory characters tend to take advantage of this, and many dark sorceries are practiced during this time using the general mask of the season as cover to explain their experiments or dilligences. A shining Vir in the night sky is also said to bring out the beast in those who suffer from forms of lycantropy, or other dark ailments.